The House Of Hades
by Tazmaster
Summary: What I want/believe to happen in the House Of Hades. Period.
1. Hazel I

THE HOUSE OF HADES

Hazel l

DURING THE THIRD ATTACK, Hazel almost ate a boulder. She was peering into the fog, wondering how it could be so difficult to fly across one stupid mountain range, when the ship's alarm bells sounded.

"Hard to port!" Nico yelled from the foremast of the flying ship.

Back at the helm, Leo yanked the wheel. The Argo II veered left, its aerial oars slashing through the clouds like rows of knives.

Hazel made the mistake of looking over the rail. A dark, spherical shape hurtled toward her. She thought: Why is the moon coming at us? Then she yelped and hit the deck. The huge rock passed so close overhead, it blew her hair out of her face.

CRACK!

The foremast collapsed-sail, spars, and Nico all crashing to the deck. The boulder, roughly the size of a pickup truck, tumbled off into the fog like it had important business elsewhere.

"Nico!" Hazel scrambled over to him as Leo brought the ship level.

"I'm fine," Nico muttered, kicking folds of canvas off his legs.

She helped him up, and they stumbled to the bow. Hazel peeked over more carefully this time. The clouds parted just long enough to reveal the top of the mountain below them: a spearhead of black rock jutting from mossy green slopes. Standing at the summit was a mountain god-one of the numina montanum, Jason had called them. Or ourae, in Greek. Whatever you called them, they were nasty.

Like the others they had faced, this one wore a simple white tunic over skin as rough and dark as basalt. He was about twenty feet tall and extremely muscular, with a flowing white beard, scraggly hair, and a wild look in his eyes, like a crazy hermit. He bellowed something Hazel didn't understand, but it obviously wasn't welcoming. With his bare hands, he pried another chunk of rock from his mountain and began shaping it into a ball.

The scene disappeared in the fog, but when the mountain god bellowed again, other numina answered in the distance, their voices echoing through the valleys.

"Stupid rock gods!" Leo yelled from the helm. "That's the third time I've had to replace that mast! You think they grow on trees?"

Nico frowned. "Masts are from trees."

"That's not the point!" Leo snatched up one of his controls, a jury-rigged Nintendo Wii stick, and spun it in a circle. A few feet away, a trapdoor opened in the deck. A Celestial bronze cannon rose. Hazel just had time to cover he ears before it discharged into the sky, spraying a dozen metal spheres that trailed green fire. The spheres grew spikes in midair, like helicopter blades, and spun away into the fog.

A moment later, a series of explosions crackled across the mountains, followed by the outraged roar of mountain gods.

"Ha!" Leo yelled.

Unfortunately, Hazel guessed, judging from their last two encounters, Leo's newest weapon had only annoyed the numina.

Another boulder whistled through the air off to their starboard side.

Nico yelled, "Get us out of here!"

Leo muttered some unflattering comments about numina, but he turned the wheel. The engines hummed. Magical rigging lashed itself tight, and the ship tacked to port. The Argo II picked up speed, retreating northwest, as they'd been doing for the past two days.

Hazel didn't relax until they were out of the mountains. The fog cleared. Below them, morning sunlight illuminated the Italian countryside-rolling green hills and golden fields not too different from those in Northern California. Hazel could almost imagine she was sailing home to Camp Jupiter.

The thought weighed on her chest. Camp Jupiter had only been her home for nine months, since Nico had brought her back from the Underworld. But she missed it more than her birthplace of New Orleans, and definitely more than Alaska, where she'd died back in 1942.

She missed her bunk in the Fifth Cohort barracks. She missed dinners in the mess hall, with wind spirits whisking platters through the air and legionnaires joking about the war games. She wanted to wander the streets of New Rome, holding hands with Frank Zhang. She wanted to experience just being a regular girl for once, with an actual sweet, caring boyfriend.

Most of all, she wanted to feel safe. She was tired of being scared and worried all the time.

She stood on the quarterdeck as Nico picked mast splinters out of his arms and Leo punched buttons on the ship's console.

"Well, that was sucktastic," Leo said. "Should I wake the others?"

Hazel was tempted to say yes, but the other crewmembers had taken the night shift and had earned their rest. They were exhausted from defending the ship. Every few hours, it seemed, some Roman monster had decided the Argo II looked like a tasty treat.

A few weeks ago, Hazel wouldn't have believed that anyone could sleep through a numina attack, but now she imagined her friends were still snoring away belowdecks. Whenever she got a chance to crash, she slept like a coma patient.

"They need rest," she said. "We'll have to figure out another way on our own."

"Huh." Leo scowled at his monitor. In his tattered work shirt and grease-splattered jeans, he looked like he'd just lost a wrestling match with a locomotive.

Ever since their friends Percy and Annabeth had fallen into Tartarus, Leo had been working almost nonstop. He'd been acting angrier and even more driven than usual.

Hazel worried about him. But part of her was relieved by the change. Whenever Leo smiled and joked, he looked too much like Sammy, is great-grandfather...Hazel's first boyfriend back in 1942.

Ugh, why did her life have to be so complicated?

"Another way," Leo muttered. "Do you see one?"

On his monitor glowed a map of Italy. The Apennine Mountains ran down the middle of the boot-shaped country. A green dot for the Argo II blinked on the western side of the range, a few hundred miles north of Rome. Their path should have been simple. They needed to get to a place called Epirus in Greece and find an old temple called the House of Hades (or Pluto, as the Romans called him; or as Hazel liked to think of him: the World's Worst Absent Father).

To reach Epirus, all they had to do was go straight east-over the Apennines and across the Adriatic Sea. But it hadn't worked out that way. Each time they tried to cross the spine of Italy, the mountain gods attacked.

For the past two days they'd skirted north, hoping to find a safe pass, with no luck. The numina montanum were sons of Gaea, Hazel's least favorite goddess. That made them very determined enemies. The Argo II couldn't fly high enough to avoid their attacks; and even with all its defenses, the ship couldn't make it across the range without being smashed to pieces.

"It's our fault," Hazel said. "Nico and mine." The numina can sense us."

She glanced at her half brother. Since they'd rescued him from the giants, he'd started to regain his strength, but he was still painfully thin. His black shirt and jeans hung off his skeletal frame. Long, dark hair framed his sunken eyes. His olive complexion had turned a sickly greenish-white, like the color of tree sap.

In human years, he was barely fourteen, just a year older than Hazel; but that didn't tell the whole story. Like Hazel, Nico di Angelo was a demigod from another era. He radiated a kind of old energy-a melancholy that came from knowing he didn't belong in the modern world.

Hazel hadn't known him very long, but she understood, even shared his sadness. The children of Hades (Pluto-whichever) rarely had happy lives. And judging from what Nico had told her the night before, their biggest challenge was yet to come when they reached the House of Hades- a challenge he'd implored her to keep secret from the others.

Nico gripped the hilt of his Stygian iron sword. "Earth spirits don't like children of the Underworld. That's true. We get under their skin-literally. But I think the numina could sense this ship anyway. We're carrying the Athena Parthenos. That thing is like a magical beacon."

Hazel shivered, thinking of the massive statue that took up mosty of the hold. They'd sacrificed so much, saving it from the cavern under Rome; but they had no idea what to do with it. So far the only thing it seemed to be good for was alerting more monsters to their presence.

Leo traced his finger down the map of Italy. "So crossing the mountains is out. Thing is, they go a long way in either direction."

"We could go by sea," Hazel suggested. "Sail around the southern tip of Italy."

"That's a long way," Nico said. "Plus, we don't have..."

His voice cracked. "You know...our sea expert, Percy."

The name hung in the air like an impending storm.

Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon...probably the demigod Hazel admired the most. He'd saved her life so many times on their quest to Alaska; but when he had needed Hazel's help in Rome, she'd failed him. She'd watched, powerless, as he and Annabeth had plunged into that pit...

Hazel took a deep breath. Percy and Annabeth were still alive. She knew that in her heart. She could still help them if she could get to the House of Hades, if she could survive the challenge Nico had warned her about...

"What about continuing north?" she asked. "There has to be a break in the mountains, or something."

Leo fiddled with the bronze Archimedes sphere that he'd installed on the console-his newest and most dangerous toy. Every time Hazel looked at the thing, her mouth went dry. She worried that Leo would turn the wrong combinationon the sphere and accidentally eject them all from the deck, or blow up the ship, or turn the Argo II into a giant toaster.

Fortunately, they got lucky. The sphere grew a camera lens and projected a 3D image of the Apennine Mountains above the console.

"I dunno." Leo examined the holograph. "I don't see any good passes to the north. But I like the idea better than backtracking south. I'm done with Rome."

No one argued with that. Rome had not been a good experience.

"Whatever we so," Nico said, "we have to hurry. Every day that Annabeth and Percy are in Tartarus..."

He didn't need to finish. They had to hope Percy and Annabeth could survive long enough to find the Tartarus side of the Doors of Death. Then, assuming the Argo II could reach the House of Hades, they might be able to open the doors on the mortal side, save their friends, and seal the entrance, stopping Gaea's forces from being reincarnated in the mortal world, over and over.

Yes...nothing could go wrong with that plan.

Nico scowled at the Italian countryside below them. Maybe we should wake the others. The decision affects us all."

"No," Hazel said. "We can find a solution."

She wasn't sure why she felt strongly about it, but since leaving Rome, the crew had started to lose its cohesion. They'd been learning to work as a team. Then bam...their two most important members fell into Tartarus. Percy had been their backbone. He'd given them confidence as they sailed across the Atlantic and into the Mediterranean. As for Annabeth-she'd been the de facto leader of the quest. She'd recovered the Athena Parthenos single-handedly. She was the smartest of the seven, the one with the answers.

If Hazel woke up the rest of the crew every time they had a problem, they'd just start arguing again, feeling more and more hopeless.

She had to make Percy and Annabeth proud of her. She had to take the initiative. She couldn't believe her only role in this quest would be what Nico had warned her of-removing the obstacle waiting for them in the House of Hades. She pushed the thought aside.

"We need some creative thinking," she said. "Another way to cross those mountains, or a way to hide ourselves from the numina"

Nico sighed. "If I was on my own, I could shadow-travel. But that won't work for an entire ship. And honestly, I'm not sure I have the strength to even transport myself anymore."

"I could maybe rig some kind of camouflage," Leo said, "like a smoke scren to hide us in the clouds." He didn't sound very enthusiastic.

Hazel stared down at the rolling farmland, thinking about what lay beneath it-the realm of her father, lord of the Underworld. She'd only met Pluto once, and she hadn't realized who he was. She certainly had never expected help from him-not when she was alive the first time, not during her time as a spirit in the Underworld, not since Nico had brought her back to the world of the living.

Her dad's servant Thanatos, god of death, had suggested that Pluto might be doing Hazel a favor by ignoring her. After all, she wasn't supposed to be alive. If Pluto took notice of her, he might have to return her to the land of the dead.

Which meant calling on Pluto would be a very bad idea.

And yet...

Please, Dad, she found herself praying. I have to find a way to your temple in Greece-the House of Hades. If you're down there, show me what to do.

At the edge of the horizon, a flicker of movement caught her eye-something small and beige racing across the fields at incredible speed, leaving a vapor trail like a plane's.

Hazel couldn't believe it. She didn't dare hope, but it had to be..."Arion."

"What?" Nico asked.

Leo let out a happy whoop as the dust cloud got closer.

"It's her horse, man! You missed that whole part. We haven't seen him since Kansas!"

Hazel laughed-the first time she'd laughed in days. It felt so good to see her old friend.

About a mile to the north, the small beige dot circled a hill and stopped at the summit. He was difficult to make out, but when the horse reared and whinnied, the sound carried all the way to the Argo II. Hazel had no doubt-it was Arion.

"We have to meet him," she said. "He's here to help."

"Yeah, okay." Leo scratched his head. "But, uh, we talked about not landing the ship on the ground anymore, remember? You know, with Gaea wanting to destroy us, and all."

"Just get me close, and I'll use the rope ladder." Hazel's heart was pounding. "I think Arion wants to tell me something."

**A/N: I only put this as the first chapter because it is the official first chapter of The House Of Hades. The chapters after this one are all mine. And to all of you who didnt know there was a sneak peak, your welcome. :P **


	2. Percy II

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOO or PJO. Sadly, I'm not that genius.**

Percy II

_"As long as we're together" _Was all Percy remembered when he woke up. He tried to get up, but felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He groaned in pain and sat back down. "Where's Annabeth?" Percy thought.

"Percy!" A voice said. Annabeth came limping from behind a sharp-looking rock. Her arm had a cut from her shoulder to her forearm and her hands and shirt were covered in blood. Her shirt was also ripped at the hem. She grasped her injured arm and collapsed next to Percy. "I managed to make a splint for my ankle"

"Where'd you…" "I found some weapons, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth smiled. She took out some nectar and sipped it. Percy drank some next; it tasted like blue chocolate cookies and milk.

"Mm…" He uttered. Percy watched as the gash on his shoulder closed.

"So Wise Girl, where we heading?" He said, slipping his hand into hers. "Well, we don't have a map," She started trembling. "And we don't have Nico here, or Leo, or..." She collapsed and put her hands on her face.

Annabeth sobbed. Percy wrapped his arms around her. He wanted to cry too, but he needed to be strong, for Annabeth, for his friends. "C'mon Wise Girl," He said encouragingly, brushing the tears off her face with his thumbs. "They are alright" He planted a kiss on her cheek and helped her up.

"Let's do this Seaweed Brain" She muttered sniffling. Percy smiled. They walked in silence for a long time when finally Annabeth said something. "What will happen?" Percy raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean when we get to the Doors," She stared down at her feet. "Who will close them from this side?" A tear ran down her face. "And will everyone be ok?" "I mean-""ANNABETH! Percy pushed her out of the way and pulled out Riptide.

"_Pleasure to see you again, Perseus Jackssson," _Medusa muttered. Percy scowled shielding his eyes. Annabeth came behind him holding her dagger and covering her eyes.

"_You know Perseus, you could have been the jewel of my collection" _She hissed. Percy slashed at her stomach and she screamed in pain. She clawed Percy's shoulder and hissed.

Annabeth came from behind and stabbed her in the back. Medusa swiveled around and scratched Annabeth's chest. Annabeth screamed in agony.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted, slicing Medusa's head clean off and dropping Riptide. He ran over to Annabeth and got out some ambrosia.

"_Gaea will not fail, we shall win. Just wait Perseus, one of the seven will die. Maybe even more." _She cackled. _"We will win…" _Her voice trailed off and she dissolved into dust. Annabeth got up.

"We're using too much nectar and ambrosia" She muttered. "We don't have much left" Annabeth watched as the glowing liquid sloshed around in the tube.

"That was a little too easy Wise Girl," Percy looked around as if something was watching them. "Let's get going" He took her hand and set off.

"So what were we talking about again?" Percy asked. "Who will close the Doors…" He noticed Annabeth eyes we're glossy. "Hey, c'mon" He cupped her face and kissed her passionately.

"We gotta be strong; we can get to the Doors," He brushed her hair out of her face. "When the time comes, we'll find out what fate has in store" She smiled. "Where did that come from Seaweed Brain?"

"I got my ways" He smirked. She kissed his cheek, "I love you, Seaweed Brain" "I love you too, Wise Girl"

"Who will close the Doors?" He thought. "If no one offers, I'll do it" He promised himself. Percy heard growling and snapped out of thought.

The last thing he saw was Annabeth screaming as he was tackled to the grouned.

**A/N: Sorry this is a little short, i promise the others will be longer. R&R!**


	3. Leo III

Leo III

Leo lowered the ship and Hazel grabbed the rope ladder, "Just stay here, I'll be back" Then she descended down the ladder. Leo rested his elbow on the railing and started dozing off. Nico squinted at the ground. "Uh…" Nico pointed to the ground. "HAZEL HURRY UP!" He screamed. Leo shot up and stumbled backwards.

He looked down. "Can't we just get a BREAK!?" He grabbed out his hammer. "None of us can just take a nap around here!" Leo readied his hammer.

"What's going on!?" Piper asked appearing from her quarters with everyone else. "You woke us up!" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh, so you guys wake up now!?" Nico said sarcastically. Leo smirked. "Sorry, beauty queen, but we got a sea serpent!"

Hazel's hand gripped the railing. "Well Arion told me that-"Leo and Frank grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Let's go Leo!" Nico exclaimed. Leo ran towards the controls and frantically controlled the ship to elevate. "It gonna take a bit!" A scaly tale whipped up. Everyone got out their weapons. Finally, the serpents head appeared next to the ship. It's tail whipped into the ship.

_CRACK!_

The ship almost capsized. "Not again!" Leo growled. Leo chucked his hammer at the serpents face and ran towards the controls. The serpent roared as Piper slashed its tail. Frank rapidly shot arrows, aiming for its eyes.

Hazel got out her _spatha_ and helped Piper with the tail. Jason sliced its face. If Leo didn't act fast, the ship would get wrecked before it was airborne.

"Festus, is there any way you can hurry it up?" He asked anxiously. After some clicks and clanks, he sighed.

"Just do what you can do buddy" Then he ran to join the others. Leo ignited his fingers. "Okay, sea lizard," "You messed with the wrong demigod" He shot fire at his eyes. It roared and Leo threw a fire ball down his throat. **(I'm not the best at fight scenes forgive me) **

It's tailwhipped into the ship again. "Nico!" Hazel shouted as Nico yelped, toppled backwards and grabbed the railing for his life. "Hazel!" Leo ran over to Nico and tried to help him up, but the ship rocked and he fell over the railing. He gripped Nico's hand.

"Well, this is it bro" He shouted to Nico. Leo looked below him and saw the ocean.

He'd never really been good at swimming, so he really didn't feel like falling into the ocean inhabiting a giant sea serpent. "Help!" Nico shouted.

Leo remembered seeing Percy and Annabeth fall into Tartarus like this. It was heart-breaking to see the two strongest demigods he had ever met just fall into a pit of death. It just didn't seem fair, but then again being a demigod was never fair.

Hazel and Frank appeared behind the railing and helped Nico and Leo up. Leo looked up and saw the sea serpent poof into gold dust and fly through the wind.

"That would have been a lot easier if Percy was here…" Jason muttered. Everyone went quiet. The ship elevated into the sky slowly. Piper broke into tears, and Jason ran over to comfort her. Leo felt uneasy when he saw someone getting comforted.

It just reminded him how he lost his mom… "It was Gaea's fault, not yours" He mumbled to himself.

Hazel gripped Frank's hand, which probably caught him off guard. He saw Nico even shed a tear. Nico did after all, look up to Percy more like a brother than cousin.

"Anyone hungry?" Leo offered. Hazel and Piper giggled. "To the mess hall fellow demigods!" He said pointing in the direction of the mess hall.

In the mess hall, everyone was eating and waiting for Hazel to tell them what Arion had said. "So, Hazel what did Arion say?" Frank asked, casually taking another bite out of his pizza. "He said that Camp Jupiter is planning to attack Camp Half-Blood" She looked down at her soup.

Leo almost choked on his burger. Piper dropped her fork. "Why!?" She demanded. Leo knew she wasn't trying, but her voice was so compelling he almost answered, even though he really didn't know the answer.

"But, we don't have time for that we have to get to the House of Hades!" Jason threw his hands up in desperation. "Maybe we could get there in time," Leo offered.

"Maybe beauty queen can help," He shrugged. Piper gave him a look. She always hated it when he called her that, but he didn't care. "She can just hop off of the ship; tell Camp Jupiter to reconsider, they say ok, then BAM! Problem solved" Leo took a bite out of his burger.

"Leo, we can't expect it to be that-"Frank started. "Cupcakes' are right" Coach Hedge muttered cutting off Frank and entering the mess hall. "That would work, but we don't have time to go all the way back to that camp"

"Then what are we going to do?" Nico asked. "We can't just let our camps destroy each other!" An idea popped into Leo's head.

"We can just send and Iris message!" He said. "Will Piper's charmspeak work through an Iris message?" Jason asked. "I'm pretty sure it will" Nico answered. "Let's go send one right now!" Piper jumped out of her chair and dragged Jason out of the mess hall.

Leo smirked. He always did like Piper and Jason's relationship. Leo got up and threw his dish in the dish washer. Then he mounted the stairs and breathed in the fresh air. "How's it going Festus," He said patting the dragon's head.

After some clicks and clanks, Leo smiled. "Yes! Only minor damages" He fist pumped and wished Festus goodnight. He went downstairs and asked how the Iris message went. "Oh! It went perfectly!" Piper exclaimed.

"That's great" He told her. Nico went to the deck to start first watch and Leo slipped into his room. His room always smelled like ash and motor oil for some reason, but it never really bothered him.

He grew up with those smells; they felt like home, like he wasn't riding a ship to certain death. He smiled, slipped off his boots and fell asleep.

**So, i told you it would be longer! Go LEO! Our brave little repair boy! 3 and i would like to thank** **Im. A. Writer 55 for being my first reviewer! Thank you! Next will be Nico's Pov!**


	4. Nico IV

Nico IV

Nico stared up at the stars. A lot of times being 1st watch was boring, but he still offered to do it anyway. Often times he would sit and think about things related to the House of Hades.

It didn't help that Piper lied to Leo about the Iris message. It didn't work at all, but Piper didn't want him stressing over that.

It was kind of sad, ever since Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus, his old personality barely showed. Even though he had only met him a few days ago, He noticed he was more serious now, and was working nonstop. He was starting to be more… leader-like. Nico thought about Leo being a leader. It didn't fit him at all, since he used to never take anything seriously.

Nico zipped up his jacket and headed down to the mess hall for a mug of hot chocolate. The nights were cold so he usually did this every night.

He inhaled the chocolate aroma and threw a bunch of mini marshmallows in. He took the mug, and then stepped back up the stairs. Nico sat down on the floorboards and sipped his drink.

The Argo II swayed peacefully, Nico was struggling to keep his eyes open when a creak came from behind him. He swiveled around and pulled out his sword.

"Whoa!" The scrawny teen in suspenders yelped, putting his slightly-calloused hands up in defense. Nico sighed and sat back down. "What are you doing up?" He asked. "Dude, I barely sleep" Leo said smirking and taking a seat next to him.

Nico casually took a sip of hot chocolate. Leo cracked his knuckles.

"So what's up?" He playfully punched Nico's arm and stuck out his tongue. Nico scowled, but deep inside, even though he had only met Leo a week ago, he was glad Leo was being humorous.

Nico stared at the floor. "Why are you so…what's the word…?" He muttered. "Funny?" Leo offered with a grin. "Err... I was think more obnoxious, stupid, slow, hyperactive," Nico continued on. "Annoying and dumb-"

"But!" Leo raised a finger. "Incredibly handsome" He said grinning, pulling his suspenders. Nico rolled his eyes. "So, whatcha got there?" Leo leaned and peeked into the cup.

"Hot chocolate" Nico muttered. Leo pulled a tin of breath mints from his tool belt and popped one into his mouth. "You don't seem to be the one that would like hot cocoa," _Crunch, Crunch… _

"I love sweets" Nico whispered. Why was he saying this to a boy he just had an actual conversation with?

Well, a lot of people avoided talking to Nico; he seemed to give off a creepy, death vibe, being the son of Hades and all. Leo just had such a compelling nature to him, like he had a friendly gravitational pull.

Nico could tell by his eyes there was something hiding behind that humor, wanting to escape, wanting to come out of its hiding place. "Well, then here,"

He snapped out of thought and watched Leo pull something out of his tool belt. It was a Hershey bar. Leo gasped, frowned, and then handed him the candy bar.

"This whole time I could pull out candy from my tool belt?" He flung his arms up in exasperation. "I could be knee deep in Kit-Kat bars and taffy by now!"

Nico smiled and took a bite out of the chocolate. "Was that a smile?" Leo asked, already forgetting the tool belt candy.

"It was a smirk"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was-"

Leo chucked a panda plushy at Nico. With an "Ooof" he fell backwards and rubbed his head. Nico got up, brushed of some dust off his jeans and picked up the panda. "Where'd you get this?" "From Percy's room" Leo smiled, but it quickly faded into a sad frown. Leo looked down at the floor boards.

"Are you okay?" Nico asked surprising himself and apparently Leo. "I-I don't actually know anymore," Leo hugged his knees. Nico sat down and gave the panda back to Leo.

"I already killed Percy and Annabeth," He gladly took it and clung to it like if he didn't hold on it would disappear in his hands. "I might as well tell you," Well, I lost my mom that day," He started.

"I lost everything because of what I'd done. My mom was beautiful, hard-working, sweet, generous," Nico saw his eyes get glossy.

"We were about to leave the warehouse, but my mom forgot her keys so she ran in to get them. G-Gaea was there, and she- she was going to kill my mom, I had to do something,"

His body shook while he tried to hold in his tears. "So I burnt down the warehouse with my stupid ability, I killed her Nico,"

"I'm- I'm so sorry mom," He sniffed and reached out in front of him as if she was there listening to him. 'I didn't meant too, I- I-, "Leo finally stopped trying and broke. He clutched the panda and rocked back and forth. "Mama, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

Nico immediately felt sorry for him. His past was almost like his. Painful and sad. He looked like a lost puppy in a huge city. "This lawyer put me and my family in a place called Lotus Hotel and Casino, it could stop age,"

Nico looked at Leo as he stopped crying. "Then Zeus struck the hotel, and my dad protected us, but he wasn't able to reach my mom in time. Then about a week later, a different lawyer took us to a military school call Westover Hall,"

Nico took the last bite of his chocolate bar. The chocolate bar didn't taste good anymore, it tasted more like steel.

"Then Percy and Annabeth found us," He winced. "And my sister Bianca became a Hunter," "Later, Bianca went on a quest to save Artemis and I made Percy promise to protect her,"

"W-We were in your dad's junkyard and a robot giant named Talos killed her" Nico didn't want to explain anymore and he peered into his empty cup.

"I'm sorry Nico" Leo whipped a tear off his face. "The past is the past, we shouldn't really blame ourselves" Nico walked downstairs to the mess hall leaving Leo to ponder over his comment. He put his cup away and took a cookie from the jar.

"Are we friends now?" Leo asked when Nico walked back up to the deck. "Because you're not like the Nico people talk about,"

"Knuckle?" Leo held up his fist.

Nico hesitated, but then punched his fist.

"Yes! The great Nico di Angelo has finally been befriended!" Leo raised his fists up in victory.

**So I hope you guys liked it, I wanted to do a brobonding. I love Leco but sadly there is no Leco shipping in this story just friends. Okay R&R thanks for reading this far!**


	5. Only an Authors note

**Only an author's note! **

**Okay so I think I'm gonna quit this because its not really that good XD and people dont seem to like it very much. Possibly I will continue it depends...**

**But these chapters will still be up and im just gonna right the story for myself from now on so bye for now!**

**P.S: Go check out my oneshots for Leo~!**


End file.
